


everything happens for a reason

by lovemes



Series: the stars don't amount to you [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nature, Sexual Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemes/pseuds/lovemes
Summary: yukhei and jungwoo want to go down by the river but is that really a good idea?





	everything happens for a reason

"the grass is irritating the fuck out of my legs." jungwoo complained. "how did i use to do this all the time when i was younger?" 

yukhei giggled as he tripped over a stump in the ground, nearly falling onto his face. the walk down to the river in the backyard was a lot longer than jungwoo had remembered. granted, he hadn't been done there in a very long time. 

jungwoo let out a loud laugh at yukhei's near fall experience which resulted in yukhei giving him the bird. which then also resulted in jungwoo laughing even harder and almost falling in the mud. which also then resulted in yukhei actually tripping over and falling over a stump in the ground.

by the time the two boys reached the river, they were covered in different sorts of nature. twigs stuck out of hair, dirt wiped across faces and legs, grass stains covering their knees, and big smiles on their faces.

"well fuck." jungwoo winced. "what is it?" yukhei jeered. 

"the river is up very high, the beach area is blocked off." jungwoo pointed to the water that was waving past furiously. 

it had been raining all week but just this one day did the sun come out and shine across their faces. jungwoo scoffs and kicks a patch of dirt in anger.

"jungie~ it's fine.." yukhei smiled at the boy in front of him. "there has to be more things to do down here." 

"plus it is way too cold to go skinny dipping..." jungwoo choked once the words left yukhei's mouth.

he winked at him as he began to run through the trees. jungwoo just stared at the boy with the biggest smile on face. this was the man that had stolen his heart. this big old dork that liked to go into the woods and chase butterflies. 

yukhei ran through each opening in between trees and jungwoo just walked diligently behind. this was much better than anything else. 

once he had reached a big tree that had fallen, yukhei had sat down with each leg on the sides of the fallen tree. with a big grin on his face, he patted the spot across from him to ask jungwoo to sit. jungwoo huffed and made his way through the tall grass to sit next to him.

the two sat across from each other and just stared at the others faces. they seemed to want to memorize each part of their faces.

the way jungwoo's shes crinkle when he smiles. the way yukhei's cheeks jingle when he runs. the way jungwoo's nose was so squished. the way yukhei's lips looked so perfect on his. 

"come, come here." yukhei scooted a little closer to jungwoo as he reached out his hands to show how grabby he was. 

jungwoo giggled and yukhei decided in that moment that that was his favorite noise in the world. 

with their ankles tucked into each other, their chests inches apart, and their foreheads against each other, they looked into their eyes.

"you're so beautiful."

"i've been wanting to kiss you for so long." yukhei whispered. "i love you."

jungwoo gasped as he pulled him into a tight hug.

the forest life around them was the only thing heard in their ears as they stayed there on the tree. the birds flew past each other and tweeted out a beautiful song. the wind blew past and left shivers along both of their skin. 

"i love you too, yukhei." he whispered in his ear. 

yukhei pulled jungwoo out of the hug and pressed his lips hard against jungwoo's. 

this kiss was to seal the words that left each other's mouths.

he moved his lips faster on jungwoo's which causing jungwoo to move even faster with him. the two kissed heavily on this fallen tree in the middle of the woods. it was just the two of them and it was absolutely perfect.


End file.
